O Melhor Amigo do Homem
by Danny Says
Summary: Quando Remus acolheu a contra gosto um cachorro perdido, não sabia que seria tão problemático. O cachorro era simplesmente o demônio e, como se não bastasse, Lupin estava começando a ficar louco: sonhava que o bicho dos infernos se transformava em um belo homem que o possuía todas as noites. E o pior: de manhã, não sentia que havia sido um sonho, e Remus começou a duvidar. (RLxSB)


**Título: **O Melhor Amigo do Homem  
**Sinopse: **Quando Remus acolheu a contra gosto um cachorro perdido, não sabia que seria tão problemático. O cachorro era simplesmente o demônio e, como se não bastasse, Lupin estava começando a ficar louco: sonhava que o bicho dos infernos se transformava em um belo homem que o possuía todas as noites. E o pior: de manhã, não sentia que havia sido um sonho, e Remus começou a pensar que o cachorro não era o que parecia ser.  
**Ships: **Ok, então, o ship principal é Sirius Black x Remus Lupin, obviamente. No entanto, a fanfic não está concluída, então tudo pode mudar, né. Eventual Remus Lupin/Sirius Black x Severus Snape. Severus pegando geral.  
**Avisos: **História com conteúdo homossexual e com muita putaria. Se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, bate aqui! A capa é de uma user do DevianArt que eu não lembro o nome, porque foi há séculos que peguei a imagem. Se alguém souber de quem é, por favor, me avise! Outra coisinha, não me batam com um peixe pelo Remus estar um tiquinho (um ticão, ok) OOC. Tem um motivo pra isso, eu juro!

* * *

— Um cachorro? — Nymphadora Tonks ergueu uma sobrancelha, achando aquilo tudo muito duvidoso. Remus, mesmo com seus sentidos afiados, não entendeu o por quê da reação tão indistinta, mas também se importou em perguntar. Não fazia questão a mínima questão de mentir sobre algo tão idiota, afinal, tinha mentiras melhores pra inventar e gente burra para acreditar nelas.

– É — Remus bebeu o que faltava para terminar com a cerveja e encostou-se na parede atrás de sua cadeira, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. A menina de cabelos coloridos pendeu a cabeça para o lado, meio confusa com a história. Quer dizer, Remus era um daqueles homens que se alimentava da alma de coisas fofas no café da manhã e palitava os dentes sem remorso com os ossos, não era possível _ele _ter adotado um cachorro, um bichinho vivo e que precisa de atenção, por pura e espontânea bondade. No fundo, bem no fundo, estava preocupada com o fim que o tal cachorro iria ter. Assim que o pobre animalzinho começasse a irritá-lo, Remus não hesitaria em expulsá-lo de casa, ou fazer um casaco de peles e dar de aniversário pra Tonks. Já fazia destratava as pessoas com a maior facilidade do mundo e, provavelmente, os animais tão teriam tratamento muito diferente.

– Ele te seguiu o caminho inteiro até em casa, é isso? — ela pousou o rosto sob os dedos cruzados em cima da mesa e olhou para o namorado atentamente. Se ele estivesse mentindo, ela achava saberia identificar.

– Quase isso. Ele não saía da frente do meu carro e eu não queria atropelá-lo e ter que trocar o para-choque, então abri o porta-malas e joguei o bicho lá pra deixar na garagem e pensar no que fazer com ele de manhã. O pulguento saiu de lá e não quis ficar na garagem, subiu junto comigo pelo elevador. Tá lá em casa, provavelmente cagando no meu sofá — deu de ombros e apertou a ponte do nariz, pensando que chegaria em casa e veria tudo de ponta cabeça — Ei, quer pra você? Ele é bem... Preto e... Grande — Remus deu um sorriso amarelo terrível, e Tonks não pôde deixar de achar graça. Tanto do sorriso, quanto da lista de adjetivos com a qual o namorado descrevera o cachorro. Conseguia até pintar uma imagem perfeita e detalhada em sua cabeça dele: grande e preto, diferente de todos os outros cães do mundo.

– Você é um tipo que não é bom em sorrir, não faça isso — Tonks se inclinou pra frente e encostou seus lábios rapidamente nos dele. Ele voltou com a expressão séria e impassível de sempre, fazendo a menina rir baixinho. — A maioria das garotas não gostaria de um namorado rabugento como você. Acho que você é a única pessoa no mundo que não sabe sorrir direito — comentou, com os olhos apaixonados fitando o namorado.

– Eu não quero a maioria das garotas — suspirou pesadamente e deu uma tragada no cigarro. Tonks levou aquilo como um elogio, e sorriu mais. Remus, entretanto, havia apenas comentado por comentar, porque sabia que Tonks levaria aquele assunto a níveis bem mais altos. Achava até bom namorar uma garota que não sabia que seus comentários eram apenas comentários, não elogios ou qualquer outra coisa. Não precisava se esforçar nada.

– E qual o nome do seu cachorrinho? — a voz fina e excitada que repentinamente atingiu os sentidos de Remus o irritou e ele franziu o cenho.

– É... Cachorro. Não tem nome. E não é meu cachorro, é um cachorro — Remus soltou a fumaça e bocejou um pouco. Dobrou o cigarro com o movimento de dois dedos e apagou-o na latinha de cerveja, depois jogou a bituca dentro dela. Era um dos seus hábitos.

– Posso vê-lo? — perguntou Tonks, e Remus deu de ombros e disse que tudo bem, sem problemas, vamos lá, aproveita e leva o saco de pulgas junto, eba.

* * *

Assim que Lupin abriu a porta, o cachorro estupidamente grande de pelos totalmente negros correu em direção a ele, com a língua para fora e prestes a pular em cima do rapaz e fazer um estrago na roupa que usava há três dias, a qual pretendia só lavar quanto completasse uma semana — e, infelizmente, temia que com o pulguento ali suas roupas teriam que ser lavadas com uma frequência desnecessariamente maior. Querendo evitar isso, Lupin pulou para trás de Tonks e o cachorro foi em direção à menina. Com as patas no ombro dela, ficavam quase da mesma altura. O animal passou a enorme língua pelo rosto dela, que sorriu e afagou a cabeça do cachorro. O cachorro, que mais parecia um lobo, voltou a ficar com as quatro patas e depois sentou-se, com o rabo abanando zilhões de vezes por segundo. Aqueles olhos grandes e pretos, tão contentes e abertos, fazia o coração de Tonks derreter. Já Remus pensava que aquele cachorro seria um pandemônio e a partir daquele dia teria que olhar por onde andava, perigando pisar numa poça de mijo.

Remus saiu de trás da moça e quando o cachorro deu sinal de estar se levantando para repetir o que fez com Tonks, Lupin o segurou e o manteve sentado entre suas pernas. O cachorro fez alguma força pra se levantar, mas vendo que Remus claramente o impedia, continuou sentado, mas sempre feliz e com o rabo balançando. Tonks continuava a olhar o cachorro quase do mesmo modo como olhara Remus pela primeira vez: estava apaixonada pelo coisinha.

"Droga de rabo estúpido" pensou Remus, ainda apertando o cachorro entre os joelhos, quase ficando tonto por causa daquele balanço irritante. Tirou a clássica jaqueta de couro surrada de zíperes e jogou em qualquer lugar, esperando que caísse em algum lugar que não fosse o chão, porque da última vez que deixou suas roupas dando bandeira, seu novo companheiro peludo o deixou uma surpresa. Em cheio, caiu bem nas costas da cadeira. Ufa.

— Mas ele é um lindo! — Nymphadora se sentou no sofá onde o rapazinho agora estava deitado, todo esparramado, como se fosse o dono daquele lugar.

— Ele é uma praga. Vai querer ou não, hein? — persistiu Remus, abrindo a geladeira. Enquanto a namorava afagava o cachorro, Lupin procurava algo para beber. Sem desgrudar os olhos das prateleiras, perguntou por cima do ombro com a voz arrastada:

— O que você gosta de beber mesmo?

— Água mesmo, meu bem — disse ela, mas estava claramente mais interessada no cachorro. Pena que ele não parecia retribuir a atenção, porque apenas olhava para seu novo dono.

— Serve da pia? Não compro água, é coisa de bicha fresca — respondeu dois segundos depois de a menina balançar a cabeça dizendo que estava tudo bem ser da pia. Fechou a porta com o pé depois de pegar uma garrafa de cerveja posicionada estrategicamente na porta da geladeira e tirou a tampa de ferro com os dentes. Ganhara muita prática de tanto pegar cerveja dos pais escondido, se enfiar no mato e esquecer o abridor em casa. Encheu um copo com água e entregou para Tonks. Ela percebeu, enojada, que a marca do batom que ela usara três dias atrás ainda estava ali, mas não deu importância. Se havia uma coisa que Remus Lupin a ensinara, era que nada se precisa lavar assim que se usa. Se a borda do copo estivesse meio suja, era só usar a parte mais ou menos limpa, ué.

– Você é muito, muito lindo! — Tonks falou com a típica voz alta e acariciou as orelhas do cachorro negro. Remus revirou os olhos e se sentou na mesa de centro, de frente aos dois, segurando a garrafa com os dedos entre os joelhos. Olhou para o cachorro e ele olhou de volta. O coisinha colocou a língua pra fora para lambê-lo, mas Lupin desviou e olhou irritado para Tonks.

– Dá pra controlar essa porra de cachorro? — intimou, bebendo um gole grande cerveja. Um filete do líquido escorreu pelo canto da boca, e ele limpou passando as costas da mão.

— Ele não é uma porra de cachorro. Ele é um doce, e precisa de um nome — Tonks deixou o cachorro de lado e cruzou as pernas, claramente tentando seduzir Remus. Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo e mandou o cachorro descer do sofá repetidas vezes, mas ele só arfava com as língua pra fora, olhando para seu dono com verdadeira admiração. E sem entender nada — Ele é um cachorro, certo? Precisa de nome de cachorro. Que tal... Snuffles? — de novo, voltou-se para o cachorro e passou as mãos no pelo brilhante dele. Imediatamente, o cão latiu e abanou de novo o rabo, batendo nos pés de Remus e esmagando seus dedinhos. Ele resmungou um palavrão cabeludo e cruzou as pernas em cima da mesa.

– Tanto faz — disse, verificando o rótulo da cerveja, entediado. Tonks lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido. O cachorro olhou para ela e lambeu a bochecha da menina.

– Tá vendo? Ele gostou! Não é, Snuffles, sua bolinha de pelos fofinha e macia? — ela segurou o rosto do cachorro entre as mãos e beijou-lhe o focinho.

– De Snuffles? Só esse bicho idiota pra gostar de um nome boboca assim — Lupin resmungou, estranhando o nome. Se fosse escolher um nome para aquela coisa, seria Sanguinário, ou Matador, não uma besteira feito Snuffles. Com certeza não iria chamá-lo assim. Apenas Cachorro estava muito bom.

– Ai, você para, tá? Você salvou ele e agora vai ter que ficar com ele, ok? Não tem essa, é compromisso. Compromisso de cachorro e dono é que nem casamento — Tonks apontou o dedo para Remus enquanto dava seu sermão e ele mostrou-lhe a língua. Ela revirou os olhos e repetiu o nome para o cachorro, que latiu repetidas vezes e pulou no colou dela, envolvendo o pescoço de Tonks com as enormes e monstruosas patonas. Lupin não se incomodou com os latidos de resposta às brincadeiras de Tonks no começo, mas assim que começaram a ficar altos e repetitivos, Remus se levantou e andou até a porta, esquecendo a garrafa de cerveja na mesa. Depois, voltou, pegou, tomou um gole e foi de novo até a porta.

– Que tal você ir agora, Nymphadora? — Remus abriu a porta o suficiente para ela entender o recado, mas não o bastante para o cachorro, opa, Snuffles, sair correndo e fazer Lupin ter que correr atrás. Em outras ocasiões, deixaria o cachorro ir embora, mas todo mundo do prédio já sabia da existência do cachorro e no mesmo instante já estariam batendo na sua porta com Snuffles de novo, devolvendo ao "dono".

– Tá, tá, mas não vá achando que eu vou vir hoje de noite. Você só vai ter um encontro com a sua mãozinha direita, ouviu bem? — ela riu com sua piada e Remus quase sorriu. Repuxou o canto da boca, em uma quase, quase, quase sorriso. Segurou o rosto dela e beijou-a nos lábios rapidamente, se arrependo depois de lembrar que ela havia beijado o cachorro com aquela mesma boca. Assim que ela se despediu, ele fechou a porta, tirou a regata e limpou a boca com ela. Deixou a peça de roupa em cima da mesa e abriu o armário da cozinha, vasculhando de cima a baixo, de um lado ao outro.

E percebeu que só tinha comida de gente. Ora, é claro, se só havia pego o cachorro naquela manhã, não tinha como já ter uma tigelinha pro Snuffles, uma coleirinha pro Snuffles, a raçãozinha do Snuffles. Também, não pretendia ficar como bicho por muito mais que um dia, só até entregar para um abrigo, mas, até lá, tinha que ter alguma coisa pra alimentá-lo. Pena que só agora tinha lembrado disso, e não iria sair pro petshop nem fodendo. Remus deu de ombros e pensou que era só dar qualquer coisa mesmo. Tirou as latas de cerveja, milho e sardinha da frente e pegou um grande pacote de salgadinhos que havia lá no fundo. Não tinha um ser vivo na Terra que não gostava de salgadinhos, então, Snuffles iria lamber os beiços com essa refeição, melhor que as porcarias de rua que ele devia comer. Puxou a ponta direita inferior do saco com os dentes e os salgadinhos caíram dentro da tigela que já havia no balcão da mesa.

– Anda, come — jogou a tigela no chão de modo que ela deslizasse até onde Snuffles estava deitado. Um caminho de bolinhas amarelas se formou, mas Remus sabia que o pulguento iria comer o que tivesse caído fora. Aliás, tinha um focinho tão grande que assim que tentasse comer todas as bolinhas iam cair fora, de qualquer maneira. Snuffles continuou parado no mesmo lugar, com a linguona rosada pra fora e arfando, como sempre. Remus continuou parado com os braços cruzados no peito por mais uns instantes, mas desistiu.

– Tá, não come, não ligo — deu de ombros e se deitou no sofá. Mal ligou a TV e pegou no sono. Apesar dos muitos defeitos e péssimos hábitos, Remus Lupin, ao menos, não roncava. Muito pelo contrário: parecia um príncipe adormecido, quase que angelical. Claro que era só o rapaz abrir a boca para as impressões sumirem.

O cachorro até que estava se comportando, era o que pensava quando dormiu. Não tinha latido, e não escutava o barulho das garras do coisinha batendo no assoalho de madeira e fazendo barulho; parecia até que não estava lá. Até estranhou a calmaria, mas estava cansado demais para se irritar. Depois do dia que tivera na escola em era professor, tudo o que mais queria no mundo era hibernar e só acordar no ano seguinte. O problema é que Snuffles parecia ter calculado tudo: assim que seu dono dormiu, ele deu um intervalo de duas horas para começar com as traquinagens. Safado como era, o cão só deu falsas esperanças a Remus, que já estava todo feliz pensando que ter aquele bicho em casa pela noite não seria uma experiência tão horrível. Só que Remus tinha o sono leve e, no mesmo instante em que escutou um barulho de algo sendo mastigado, acordou. Enquanto se levantava, coçando os olhos com as mãos, comentou:

– Então comeu o que eu dei, né, Cachor-... — a voz sumiu-lhe da garganta quando percebeu o que, na verdade, ele estava mastigando. Os salgadinhos não haviam sido nem tocados, continuavam no mesmo lugar, mas uma coisa bem mais importante não estava onde Remus a deixara pela última vez. De repente, seu coração parou uma batida, seu rosto empalideceu, e suas pernas ficaram bambas. Temeroso e rezando a Deus que não lhe deixasse na mão, seu olhar foi automaticamente direcionado para a cadeira onde estava sua jaqueta de couro caríssima e tão querida. Não estava mais lá. Estava em todo lugar. Os zíperes estavam em um canto da sala, as mangas, debaixo do sofá, e o resto? Na boca de Snuffles. Incrédulo, Remus só conseguia rir e pensar que aquele era o pior sonho que já tivera em toda a sua vida, pior do que aquele em que pedira Tonks em casamento. Ainda gargalhando, deu dois beliscos em seu braço para que acordasse. Outros dois beliscos e já tinha desistido de acreditar que aquilo não estava acontecendo de verdade. Só que não podia ser, porque se fosse, já **teria** caído pra trás e morrido de desgosto e ódio. Não podia ser. Não podia.

Quando a ficha caiu, Remus quase que instantaneamente soltou um grito do fundo de sua alma, tão puto de raiva que sentia seu sangue ferver e o rosto se contorcer em uma careta de pura cólera e consternação. Fechou as mãos em punhos nos cabelos e bagunçou as mechas para todas as direções.

— Você. Vai. _Morrer_! — gritou, sentindo uma vontade de matar percorrer seu corpo todo. O cachorro parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para Remus confuso. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, o couro preso entre os dentes, e soltou um ganido baixinho. Remus respirou fundo, mas não adiantou. Sua jaqueta de couro era a roupa preferida que tinha, e agora estava despedaçada por um demônio de quatro patas peludas e um rabo balançante. O cachorro se sentou e soltou o resto da jaqueta na boca. Abanou o rabo e esperou para brincar. Remus podia jurar que viu o cretino do cachorro sorrir pra ele, zombando de sua cara, quase que dizendo-lhe _era sua jaqueta preferida? Perdeu, otário_.

Remus foi até o bichinho gentilmente, fingindo ir acariciá-lo. Seu sorriso era aquele de um serial killer. Quando chegou perto, Snuffles estava deitado no chão de barriga pra cima, esperando algo que não teria. Lupin o levantou pelas patas dianteiras e segurou-o no colo com muita dificuldade, porque ele tinha uns 50 quilos ou mais. Na verdade, ficou apenas uns três segundos com o cachorro nos braços, o resto do caminho até a dispensa ele só arrastou o bicho. Empurrou a tigela com os salgadinhos com o pé, para o cachorro pelo menos comer aquilo, já que ele mesmo não podia mais. Snuffles ficou parado dentro do cubículo minúsculo e escuro olhando para Remus todo feliz, enquanto Remus só pensava em como seria bom destruir você-sabe-quem com o poder da mente, tirar sua jaqueta do estômago do desgraçado e remendá-la pedacinho por pedacinho.

– Você vai ficar aí até amanhã, e se você fizer merda, e é claro que vai fazer, vai pro pior canil que eu conseguir achar. E é o pior mesmo, tipo cheio dos carrochão que vão te destroçar e eu vou é rir. Aproveite, capeta! — exclamou e bateu a porta, sentindo-se muito melhor consigo mesmo depois de ameaçá-lo. É evidente que ele não entendeu uma palavra, mas assim seria até melhor. Dessa maneira, ele nem sequer imaginaria o que estava por vir.

Tonks tinha razão. O cachorro já tinha começado a irritá-lo, e a paciência de Remus... Bom, estava quase no limite. Pobre cãozinho.

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Essa fanfiction foi escrita há séculos, tipo em 2011, e é um repost com pequenas edições aqui e acolá. Vou escrevendo à medida que a inspiração vem, e pretendo postar um capítulo toda semana... Se as madames gostarem, mas é claro.


End file.
